Poison can be thicker than blood
by Indy.metaphor
Summary: There is only one time that we read of Sirius speaking of his brother...only once, and with great contempt. Why is this? He obviously did not know his brother would end his life a tragic hero. This is the story of how their paths were strayed.


"...don't understand, how could you?!" Several shrill sobs pierced through the air once again. This commotion was hardly mirrored outside, in the windless, clear, warm night. Crickets chirped softly, Stars glittered brilliantly over-head, and summer flowers swayed slightly, giving the calm night something to sing about. This melody was broken by an invisible barrier on the muggle street, the location of Number Four, Grimmauld Place. The shrieks and protests that had struck the air for the past two hours could only be heard in two rooms in the enormous, dark house. The kitchen, and the hallway just outside, where a young boy crouched, taking in every word... not that he had to try that hard.

"Do you even know how this could effect our family?!" A man's voice drawled, and a woman's cut in "WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?" eleven year old Regulus Black's mouth hung open, his eyes closed tightly. The door did not do a very good job of muffling the heated argument, but the boy listened in by choice, he had to know what was going on. "Your messed up! All of you are! I'm disgusted to even be in this family!" A third, slightly higher voice spoke, and one of Regulus' eyes opened as he heard the voice of his older brother. An uproar of rage made him immediately shut them again, with a small gasp. "TROJOUS PUR! That means nothing to you, does it? We have come too far in society to have it all wasted upon some selfish brat like you!" A sharp laugh filled the room, and slid under the door. "THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF THIS FAMILY ANYMORE!" Regulus heard quick footsteps growing louder and louder, and he had to fling himself out of the way just in time as the door slammed open. Sirius Black stormed out, pausing only for a moment as he saw his younger brother, then the twelve-year old ran through the rest of the basement, and up the staircase. Regulus knew his parents would be coming out soon, and he scrambled up in a haste to get out of the room. But Mr. Black opened the door, Mrs.Black just behind him, seated at the table, her pale fingers entwined in her hair. Regulus did not know what to do. He stared up at his dad, afraid he was still in a state of rage. However, his father smiled softly, and placed his hand on Regulus' shoulder, then walked away, as if nothing had just happened. Mrs. Black strutted past, not even seeing him. Looking around wildly, trying to take in every thing that had happened in the past couple hours, the hating words that had been exchanged, his feet carried him upstairs to the foyer and entrance hall. He knew what he wanted to do, he had to talk to Sirius, just to see if he hadn't imagined all of it.

Walking blindly past all the other rooms, he jogged up another staircase, which lead to several bedrooms. Turning left, instead of right to head to his, he hesitated for several seconds before knocking. No answer came, but a dull 'thunk' told him a shoe had just been chucked against a closet door. Turning the knob slowly, he took a couple steps into the bedroom. "Sirius?" Once again, no answer. Sirius laid on his bed, legs crossed, staring up at the ceiling. Regulus didn't know if he should wait, or ask again. "Sirius...is it true?" he asked in a whisper, although he knew the answer before he had even asked the question. Sirius' face went stone cold. "What? That I've disgraced the family, that I think our dear parents are stupid to think they're better than everyone else?!" Sirius' chest was rising and falling, and he was gritting his teeth hard. Regulus bit his tongue, he didn't know exactly what to answer to that. "You've...you've been sorted into Gryffindor?" he asked lamely, staring at his brother in complete disbelief, as though he had never truly seen him before in his life. Sirius sat up and strolled across the room, making a noise of disgust. "Yes. And so what? If anyone's touched in the head, it's this family!" Sirius slammed his fist against the window. "But...but Sirius, how could you say that?" Regulus stared in disbelief at his brother's back. Sirius gave a barking laugh, "You wouldn't understand. Just wait until you get into Hogwarts... you haven't really seen how it is. So called "pure" family's placing themselves above everyone else, it makes me sick." Sirius opened his window, and threw something off his dresser out into the street. Regulus gulped, and took a step closer. "Sirius, we are though...the half-bloods barely even count as wizards..." The words were certain on his tongue, though they sounded so strange as he said them... Sirius growled and shut his window with a more than necessary force. "See what I mean?! They're just trying to shove their beliefs down our throats! And it looks like they've already done a pretty good job on you!" Sirius huffed, not even looking a him, and turned on his heel to go back to his bed. Regulus felt as if his stomach had just been burned, and a lump formed in his throat, the words sunk into Regulus' mind, but before he could even think to agree... "At least I'm not a traitor!" The words were out before he could stop them. Sirius seemed to have stopped breathing, his head turned slowly to face his brother. "Your exactly like them...going to be mum and daddy's favorite are you?!" He said, every syllable rising. Regulus spit on the floor. "You can stay with your little Gryffindor friends, but I'm not disgracing this family!" With that, Regulus ran to the door, and slammed it behind him. He made it several steps before leaning against a wall, thumping the back of his elegant black hair against the wall. How had everything turned upside down so suddenly? Of course, he had heard the outrage from Mrs. Black as she received a letter from Sirius informing her of his house placement, and where his loyalties lyed. Regulus did not see the trouble in all of it at first, even telling his dad one night, "But I mean, does it really matter? He's still our family..." So Mr. Black had taken it upon himself to have nightly chats with Regulus, determined to have one son that turned out "right." Regulus picked his head up, and descended the stairs, down to the dining room. His mother and father were seated, in front of engraved goblets and golden china, determined to have a normal supper. Regulus took a breath, and sat down at his regular seat at the long, traditional table. His mother's dark red lips broke into a smile when she saw him, though her eyes were recovering from malice. Regulus slowly broke into an identical smile to his mother. There was no mistaking the look of not appreciation, but acceptance in his parent's eyes. He was no longer the back-up to the family fortune...he was their son. The three of them sat in near silence, interrupted by the occasional casual conversation.

-----------  
"Black, Regulus!" Without a second thought, without bothering to take a look around him, he strode purposefully up to the steps, and climbed them one by one. The Three-legged stool wobbled slightly as he turned on his heal and sat himself down, his feet not even scraping the floor. From a long line of wizards, I know this having sorted each and every one of them myself... Regulus' jaw was clenched tightly, barely even paying attention to the hat. His eyes were fixed upon his brother, clad in his red and gold. It was at that moment that he knew what he had to do, as a jolt seemed to hit him. However...I see some of your brother in you...yes, intense bravery." Regulus' upper lip twitched at the hat's comment, and he shut his eyes, concentrating hard. "Oh, but are you sure...? Anger can get in the way of our most crucial decisions..." Regulus opened his eyes, staring straight into his older brothers. The hat seemed to sigh. "Then it has to be this way." Regulus held his breath, only seeing one face in the sea of hundreds.  
"SLYTHERIN!" Regulus seemed to float his way down to the table of green and silver, the applause echoing dully in his ears. His eyes traveled slowly along each face at the Slytherin table. A slow smile crept onto his face, as he raised his goblet and took a deep drink.


End file.
